Grezit the Green
Grezit the Green is a lead character in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One, ''a segment of ''It's All Been Done Radio Hour. Grezit is a Gahroo, a demon who does not like being called a monster. He works with the Chosen One and the new U.L.P. to fight the forces of darkness. His preferred weapons are his five claws and his mace, Mr. Smashy. First appearance:'' Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One #1.02 "Get Out" '''Number of appearances in ''Daniel Kravitz:' 28 (out of 33 episodes, as of December 2019) '''Number of appearances in ''Packer & Ratcliff: 1 '''Actor: Ryan Yohe Episodes Not In Grezit became a lead character in his second appearance, episode #1.03 "Childish Thing," added quickly after the success of his first episode, and continues as a lead to this day. Grezit does not appear in the following episodes of the series: * #1.01 "Not Bored for Long" * #1.04 "Children Will Not Listen" * #2.01 "Gather 'Round the Fire" * #3.04 "...And Sprinkles On Top" * #3.06 "Cult of B.O.B." Grezit appears only in the opening of the following episodes: * #2.06 "They're Back!" * #3.02 "Mind If I Smoke?" * #3.07 "Punch" Early Life Grezit was happily mated to Trexel the Terrible, a fellow Gahroo. Grezit called Trexel his blumpkin, and Trexel referred to Grezit as his felchy. Trexel claimed Grezit was a 'most skilled lover' ("Blumpkin & Felchy"). Grezit had a mace he named Mr. Smashy, which he liked to cuddle while sleeping ("The Search"). Grezit left home to go on a mission to kill the Chosen One, intending to return to Trexel and his life ("Ragina"). Grezit follows his species' belief of many gods. Grezit believes Taylor Swift is a "beautiful poet". Grezit says English is his tenth language, and he can't read it very well ("Daniel & Grezit's Crazy Christmas"). Later, Grezit claims English is his seventh language and he learned it from watching Yentl with Barbara Streisand, whom he admires ("Desperate Times"). It is unknown which of these numbers is accurate, or even if Grezit can count. Grezit's seventh favorite thing, at least as of "Team Work," is ice-cream and war is his eighth. He also says he considers females very unattractive, and human females especially so. He once slaughtered an entire village by himself ("Three's Company"). He hated humans, but later admitted to being wrong about them as a species ("Blumpkin & Felchy"), and thinks they're ugly. He enjoys eating flesh and sinew. He also claims to sprinkle respectable people on top of oatmeal for breakfast, with blueberries and cinnamon. Grezit enjoys the sound of popping bubble wrap ("Desperate Times"). He likes postcards with chimpanzees on them, which Abby knew ("Betrayed"). Grezit knew Sheila prior to his time on the series, although it has not been revealed how ("The Search"). Grezit once fought The Christmas Spirit, who he says is not nice and hates singing ("A Rufus Carol"). Team Chosen One Grezit first came to Brightside looking for Daniel Kravitz. On the day Grezit came to town, before he fought Daniel, he ate pralines and adolescent esophageal ice-cream, which was his favorite flavor, though he never had the opportunity to eat it again ("Blumpkin & Felchy"). Grezit intended to enslave the town to be his new kingdom on Earth. He would drink Daniel's blood and bathe in his urine. Then, Grezit would make the pets his sex slaves, the women would be his maids. He would make children do manual labor, and kill all the men. Grezit is infamous enough that he is mentioned in Rufus' texts by name. Grezit lost his first battle when Daniel beheaded him with an axe. This was not before Grezit slaughtered several of Daniel's neighbors, however. Daniel defeats Grezit when he learns that the demon can't stand whistling ("Get Out"). Daniel burnt Grezit's body, but Abby Reynolds insisted that his head be kept on a shelf in the backroom rather than be destroyed ("Childish Thing"). As Grezit's body grew back, he was moved to a cage so he couldn't roam around the shop unsupervised. His head was briefly returned to his body through a magical spell when Abby thought herself the Chosen One, with an explanation that Abby had befriended him rather than fought him during their first encounter. However, when the spell was broken, Grezit's body disappeared again ("Abby Reynolds, Chosen One"). It took quite a while for Grezit's body to grow back. Although he was much taller than even Daniel, a human with above-average height, when introduced, Grezit was merely waist high more than a year after being beheaded ("The Hub"). He achieved four feet only weeks after that, indicating that he did undergo some significant growth spurts during this time ("Desperate Times"). During Grezit's captivity, he became very fond of Abby and even begrudgingly appreciated Rufus Reginald Rochester. He also developed a crush on Josh Wallace. He also began to appreciate human civilization, especially ice-cream ("Ragina"). He was upset when Abby went on a mission without him, but he quickly forgave her when she explained herself ("Betrayed"). At first, Grezit did not want to fight alongside Daniel when called upon to do so. But Daniel forced him to participate ("Team Work"). The Gahroo began to enjoy the team, an arrangement he had never considered before. It was enough to convince him to fight by their side against Ragina. And after Daniel let Ragina get away to save Grezit's life, Grezit became loyal to the Chosen One, as well. Although, Daniel continued to keep Grezit in a cage for months after ("The Hub"). It wasn't just the people that seduced Grezit. He also began to enjoy their way of life, especially when eating ice-cream. He liked to wear a kilt, possibly because Josh Wallace did, too ("The Search"). He became accustomed to the human world and had no desire to return to the Subworlds, even though he had to stay hidden or be transformed to look like a human by Josh before going out. Josh's spell left him very ugly and pasty by human standards, although Grezit thought he was more attractive than most humans ("The Search"). Grezit was very fond of Christmas, even though he at first thought tinsel was a fancy garrote. Abby kept him in line, at least during Christmas 2017, by convincing Grezit that the elf of the shelf was real and would determine if he would get presents. Grezit used to be afraid of hand-held vacuum cleaners, but got over his fear ("A Rufus Carol"). Trexel eventually came for Grezit, and Grezit left, with Daniel freeing him. But the Gahroo came right back, choosing to stay with his human friends instead of his mate. It is unknown how his mate took the decision. Daniel did not force Grezit back into the cage after this ("Blumpkin & Felchy"). Instead, Daniel pulled his college futon our of storage and put it in the backroom. Grezit called it the most comfortable bed he ever slept on it, despite it being smelly ("The Search"). After the fall of the U.L.P., Grezit helped train the new recruits in the rebuilt organization. However, in a large group, his fighting skills were less necessary and he became frustrated with his lack of real combat. Although he does very much enjoy working with Alfredo. Substitute Performer Ryan Yohe was not available to participate in IABD Classic 1, so Keith Jackson played Grezit in a re-run of "Childish Thing." Trivia Grezit the Green was intended to be a one-episode character, and the line about beheading not killing him was supposed to just be a joke. Thankfully, it provided a loophole when it became clear that Grezit would make a terrific addition to the ensemble cast, finalizing the initial squad. Category:DKCO Lead Character